Superhuman agility
Superhuman agility is a super-power which refers to the physical nimbleness and flexibility of an individual. Individuals who possess this power have a sense of coordination, balance and reaction timing beyond that of maximum human potential. As this is not a naturally-occurring ability, it can only be acquired through alternate processes. The most common occurrence of superhuman agility is genetic mutation. Exposure to an unpredictable or unstable material may also cause the development of heightened reflexes. The power can also be simulated through artificial means such as an exoskeleton or power armor. Notable characters who possess this ability include Spider-Man, Captain America and Nightcrawler. Characters Races Appearances Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 5 - Spider-Man avoiding Dr. Doom's death-ray machines. * Amazing Spider-Man 8 - Spider-Man ducks and weaves to avoid the Living Brain's circular saws. * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Spider-Man jumps around at illusionary villains. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man jumping around Task Force R goons. * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Spider-Man bouncing around to avoid the Shocker. * Amazing Spider-Man 90 - Spider-Man avoids Doc Ock's crazy-ass tentacles, which have gone haywire. * Amazing Spider-Man 96 - Spider-Man rescuing a stoner from falling off the top of a building. * Amazing Spider-Man 97 - Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin. * Amazing Spider-Man 98 - Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin. * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - Spider-Man foiling some bank robbers. * Amazing Spider-Man 195 - Spider-Man and Black Cat jumping around. * Amazing Spider-Man 119 - Spider-Man jumps around to avoid getting smooshed by the Hulk. * Amazing Spider-Man 120 - Spider-Man jumping around while fighting the Hulk. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Spider-Man avoids being rammed by Hammerhead. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Spider-Man fighting Doc Ock in Canada. * Amazing Spider-Man 204 - Black Cat and Spider-Man fighting. * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man chases after the Black Cat. * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Spider-Man web-slinging and Venom jumping about. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Spider-Man & Venom web-swinging and during fight with Carnage. * Amazing Spider-Man 405 - Scarlet Spider uses super-agility. * Black Panther 1 - T'Challa while fighting an Aztec warrior. * Black Panther 6 - T'Challa leaps around while fighting Akiro the Ronin. * Captain America 110 - Captain America leaps around while fighting the Hulk and Hydra. * Captain America 111 - Captain America fighting the Mankiller robot and agents of Hydra. * Captain America 224 - Used by Captain America and the Beast. * Captain Britain 1 - Captain Britain avoids getting sliced by Reaver. * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 - Spider-Man jumps around. * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Werewolf abilities. * Marvel Team-Up 65 - Spider-Man jumps around while fighting Captain Britain. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Spider-Man jumps around. Black Panther jumps around. * Marvel Two-In-One 42 - Captain America avoids getting man-handled by The Thing. * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 - Spider-Man hops around doing his Spider-Man thing. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - Spider-Man avoid's Tracer's laser weapons. * Spider-Man 62 - Scarlet Spider uses super-agility. * Spider-Man: Quality of Life 4 * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Beasts jumps around. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Nightcrawler avoid mechanical arms in Danger Room. * Vampblade 11 - Katie Carva does the whole running, jumping, kicking thing. * Web of Spider-Man 1 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * White Tiger 1 * White Tiger 2 * White Tiger 3 Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Tigra leaps around fighting Ultron. Films * Incredibles, The - Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash. * Incredibles II - Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Jack-Jack. * Spider-Man: Far from Home - Spider-Man tries to evade Mysterio's illusions. Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous